


Volleymeme

by artrology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Yamaguchi Tadashi, aromantic asexual shimizu kiyoko, everyone has the happiness they deserve :), i am a Sinner what the fucK, im lying this is the best thing ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artrology/pseuds/artrology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! groupchat au. this was inspired by another groupchat au fic about hamilton and its the best Ever. so i made a haikyuu one and i love it its great. everyone is gay and great and i want Death. this entire fic is just one big Fucking Shitpost lmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. karasuno skwad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamsquad™](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133601) by [rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars/pseuds/rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars). 



> ok so ?? i hc a bunch of hq characters as queer as fuck like. i fuckin protect genderfluid kageyama w all my heart (i also hc him as trans masc soooo). n also aro/ace kiyoko is sosoO SO sosos Oso important ?? i also think a poly relationship between tsukki/yamaguchi/yachi would be the cutest thing sooo. there u go.  
> pronouns for genderqueer characters: kageyama - he/they (and she maybe??? idk), yamaguchi - they/them (im probably gna add other teams groupchat in the future but rn im keepin it in the karasuno squad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so hinata makes a groupchat with the intended purpose to talk about volleyball,, but thats not exactly how it goes down. yamaguchi tries defending tsukishima in an argument between tsukki and kageyama but that doesnt go right. tanaka and noya are added to the chat and suga wants death. daichi tries to be a good father but it doesnt go right. nothing in this entire chat goes right basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the usernames: atanih10 = hinata, swageyama = kageyama, tsukkisaurus = tsukishima, yamagucci (this ones my fav tbh) = yamaguchi, dadchi = daichi, sugamama = sugawara, rollingthunderrr = nishinoya, ladykiller5 = tanaka  
> (other usernames will be added in later chapters when the other characters come up)

_You have joined the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

  
_**atanih10** has added **swageyama** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_  
           

 **tsukkisaurus** : hinata what the fuck

            **atanih10** : ???

            **tsukkisaurus** : whyd u add fuckeryama to the chat

            **dadchi** : Stop swearing, Tsukishima.

            **atanih10** : ?? wtf ?

            **atanih10** : this chat is literally for the entire vball club

            **tsukkisaurus** : yeah but no one likes him

            **yamagucci** : haha good one tsukki

            **swageyama** : wtf tsukishima

            **atanih10** : i like them tho ?

            **tsukkisaurus** : no u dont stop tryna make them feel better about themselves

            **swageyama** : ......

            **atanih10** : kageyama is literally my boyfriend what the fuck

            **swageyama** : lmao ppl may not like me but at least im not ugly u rat

            **sugamama** : fucking stop oh my god

            **dadchi** : STOP SWEARING!!

            **yamagucci** : ok wtf kageyama back off

            **swageyama** : stay out of this yamaguchi

            **yamagucci** : nah bih talk shit about my man and i will fucking deck u

            **atanih10** : lmao rekt

            **swageyama** : 1) stay in ur lane yama 2) what the fuck hinata

            **yamagucci** : i am in my lane tho??? bc i love tsukki?

            **tsukkisaurus** : thanks tadashi i love me too

            **yamagucci** : ..........

            **swageyama** : .......

            **atanih10** : ..........

            **sugamama** : .........

            **dadchi** : ..........

            **swageyama** : tsukishima: cancelled

            **yamagucci** : u know what kageyama

            **yamagucci** : say what u want about tsukki i dont even give a shit anymore

            **tsukkisaurus** : ok wtf yama i was kidding

            **yamagucci** : no u werent u egocentric dickhead

            **tsukkisaurus** : ........ ok thats true

            **yamagucci** : oh my god

            **yamagucci** : i cant believe tsukki is no longer my boyfriend

            **swageyama** : SHIT

            **atanih10** : OH FUCKKKKKK

            **tsukkisaurus** : WHAT THE FUCK TADASHI

            **sugamama** : i hate this team

            **dadchi** : Please stop swearing. Also, this chat was made for discussing volleyball, not for dragging your boyfriends.

            **atanih10** : JFKASIODJKF

            **atanih10** : tag urself im "this chat was made for discussing volleyball, not for dragging your boyfriends"

            **swageyama** : im "i hate this team"

            **sugamama** : daichi be thankful nishinoya and tanaka arent in the chat

            **atanih10** : not yet

            **sugamama** : hinata dont you dare

            **atanih10** : mother im so sorry

            **sugamama** : im gonna disown you

_**atanih10** has added **rollingthunderrr**  to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

_**atanib10** has added **ladykiller5** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

             **sugamama** : I Can't Believe You've Done This 

            **ladykiller5** : ayyyyyy waz up

            **dadchi** : Why is that your username?

            **rollingthunderrr** : WHAT THE FUCK IS UPPPPP

            **sugamama** : i want Death™

            **tsukkisaurus** : as if having hinata and kageyama in the chat wasnt annoying enough

            **ladykiller5** : WHAT THE FUCK FOUR EYES

            **ladykiller5** : YOU WANNA FUCKING GO LETS FUCKING GO SMARTASS

            **sugamama** : im sos Sos osOsos o dead inside

            **dadchi** : You kids should behave. You're killing your mother.

            **sugamama** : thanks babe luv u

            **dadchi** : I love you too.

            **ladykiller5** : what the fuck get that away from me

            **rollingthunderrr** : lmao gayyyyyyyyyyy

            **swageyama** : uhhh noya senpai arent u gay

            **atanih10** : noya senpai ur literally the gayest to Ever Gay for asahi dont even fucking try

            **rollingthunderrr** : what the fuck? im bi? get it right fuckers

            **rollingthunderrr** : speaking of which is asahi in this chat

            **atanih10** : no i havent added him yet

            **rollingthunderrr** : ....what the fuck

            **rollingthunderrr** : Never Talk To Me Again.

 ** _rollingthunderrr_** _has left the group_

            **swageyama** : oh my god

            **sugamama** : THANK FUCK

            **atanih10** : hes so far up asahis ass tf

            **dadchi** : No one is going up anyone's butthole!

            **tsukkisaurus** : youre one to talk

            **atanih10** : KSJDKDKS

            **sugamama** : WHTA TGE FUCK

            **ladykiller5** : fuUCK

 ** _dadchi_** _has left the group_

            **swageyama** : OOOOH MY GOD

            **sugamama** : you guys are dead tomorrow fuckin rip in pieces

            **atanih10** : WHAT DID WE DO ??? TSUKKI DID IT?

            **tsukkisaurus** : wtf dont call me that ugly

            **atanih10** : its in ur username?

            **swageyama** : wtf the fuck who are u calling ugly, ugly?

            **yamagucci** : who tf are YOU calling ugly, ugly?

            **atanih10** : i thought you and tsukishima broke up

            **yamagucci** : i changed my mind

            **ladykiller5** : WAIT YAMAGUCHI AND TSUKISHIMA BROKE UP???

            **atanih10** : yeah tsukishima was being a dick again

            **tsukkisaurus** : excuse me

            **yamagucci** : excuse me

            **yamagucci** : actually yeah hinata wasnt lying

            **tsukkisaurus** : tadashi i was joking ???

            **tsukkisaurus** : i love you

            **yamagucci** : IM CRYIGB

            **yamagucci** : I LOVE YOU TOO FUCBJ

            **ladykiller5** : wtf am i the only straight one here

            **atanih10** : i smell bs

            **swageyama** : sounds fake but ok

            **sugamama** : this chat isnt even about volleyball anymore rip

            **tsukkisaurus** : Who's Volleyball?

            **ladykiller5** : FUCKIND SAME

            **swageyama** : shut up dickishima u dont know anything about volleyball

            **tsukkisaurus** : why do you talk about volleyball as if its your boyfriend

            **swageyama** : because it is. I <3 Volleyball :)

            **atanih10** : what the fucj delete this

            **tsukkisaurus** : ok but hinata or volleyball

            **atanih10** : kageyama i swear to god

            **swageyama** : .......

            **atanih10** : TOBIO

            **swageyama** : hinata im so sorry

            **tsukkisaurus** : FUCKING LMAOOOO

 ** _atanih10_** _has removed_ ** _swageyama_** _from the group_

            **ladykiller5** : rip in pieces kageyama tobio u will be missed

            **tsukkisaurus** : no they wont

            **atanih10** : no they wont

            **yamagucci** : ok me

            **sugamama** : i Hate Everything


	2. everyone's lord and saviour, yachi hitoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so we left off with kageyama, daichi and noya getting kicked from/leaving the chat but they all make a return this chap (except noya. kind of). father daichi tries his hardest but physically Cannot so suga comes to the rescue. yama drags then undrags(?) his bf once again. we find that tsukki is sex obsessed apparently. asahi makes an appearance. kinda. and yachi the smol god Herself appears and """drags""" tanaka. also this chap is pretty long im sooooo sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chap: atanih10=hinata, swageyama=kageyama, sugamama=sugawara, dadchi=daichi, tsukkisaurus=tsukishima, yamagucci=yamaguchi, ladykiller5/ryuufowl5=tanaka, rollingthunderrr=noya, smolflower=yachi

**atanih10** : wtf as if i got my ass kicked for what TSUKISHIMA did

 **sugamama** : stop complaining

             **atanih10** : u cant tell me what to do

             **sugamama** : what the fuck

             **atanih10** : lmaoooo get draggeddddd

             **tsukkisaurus** : that was the worse """drag""" ive ever seen in my life

             **atanih10** : OK STAY OUT OF THIS TSUKISHIMA

 **sugamama** : daichi will kill u for hurting my feelings

             **atanih10** : lmao no he wont its not like hes in this chat anymore

             **sugamama** : not yet

             **atanih10** : mother no

             **sugamama** : this is what u get for making me suffer by adding noya and tanaka in the chat the other day

             **atanih10** : MOTHER PKEASE

             **ladykiller5** : what???

_**sugamama** has added  **dadchi** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

            **atanih10** : MOTHER WHY

             **dadchi** : Why am I back here again?

             **dadchi** : I thought I ended my suffering?

             **ladykiller5** : Ha, You Thought It Was Over.

             **dadchi** : Maybe if I join the swimming club, then I'll finally be free.

             **tsukkisaurus** : wrong anime

            **yamagucci** : ...........bye

            **sugamama** : wtf why

             **atanih10** : ??? i dont get it

             **sugamama** : ......anyway

             **sugamama** : daichi discipline ur child hes being a little bitch

             **dadchi** : I have a child????

             **dadchi** : Wait, are you pregnant?

             **dadchi** : How does that even work?

             **ladykiller5** : JESUS CHRIST

             **sugamama** : omg no babe

             **sugamama** : im talking about hinata

             **dadchi** : Oh, right.

             **dadchi** : What has he done now?

             **sugamama** : hes being a whiny brat since u scolded him 2day

             **sugamama** : he also talked shit abt u behind ur back afterwards

             **atanih10** : wtf the fuck stop exposing me

             **dadchi** : And???

             **sugamama** : and then he hurt my feelings

             **dadchi** : OKAY HINATA, WHAT THE HELL???

             **atanih10** : WHAT RHE FUCK

             **tsukkisaurus** : RIP hinatas ass for the second time today

_**atanih10** has added  **swageyama** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

**atanih10** : PROTECT ME KAGS

 **swageyama** : ?????

             **atanih10** : IM ABOUT TO GET MY ASS BEAT AGAIN

             **swageyama** : lmaooooo thats ur problem

             **atanih10** : WHSR TGE FUCJ

 **tsukkisaurus** : looool when u get cancelled by ur own bf

 **yamagucci** : tsukki u are in no position to laugh at him

             **tsukkisaurus** : .......

             **swageyama** : lmaoooo get dragged shittyshima

             **tsukkisaurus** : wtf kageyama

             **yamagucci** : wtf kageyama

             **swageyama** : ok wtf yama one minute ur dragging ur bf next min ur up his ass ???

             **yamagucci** : dont question me ugly

             **atanih10** : LOOOOL 

             **ladykiller5** : LOOOOOOL

 **sugamama** : that wasnt even remotely funny wtf is wrong w u 2

             **swageyama** : u kno yama

             **swageyama** : i was actually starting to like u

             **yamagucci** : wait what

             **yamagucci** : what the fuck?

             **atanih10** : wtf

             **sugamama** : wtf?

             **ladykiller5** : WTF?????

             **tsukkisaurus** : stay away from my datefriend u rat

             **swageyama** : ??? what r yall 'wtf'ing at?

             **ladykiller5** : YOU NOT HATING SOMEONE!!!!

             **swageyama** : why is that such a shock to u all?

             **swageyama** : im fucking dating hinata what the actual fuck

             **sugamama** : yeah but. its weird for u to. Like someone

             **sugamama** : u always usually just. hate everyone

             **atanih10** : me especially

             **yamagucci** : and im the last person anyone would expect u to like

             **swageyama** : ??????

             **swageyama** : why do u ppl think im like. the devil or some shit

             **tsukkisaurus** : its because u are 

             **swageyama** : No One Asked For Your Opinion

             **tsukkisaurus** : u literally just did

             **swageyama** : ok actually shut the fuck up

             **dadchi** : Why does everyone keep swearing? Please stop, thanks.

             **sugamama** : honey take a nap or something

             **dadchi** : I'm trying to but I can't because my phone keeps vibrating because of this chat.

             **ladykiller5** : turn off ur notifications

             **dadchi** : I don't know how?

             **sugamama** : i keep forgetting u literally dont know how to work your phone

             **dadchi** : It's just so confusing to me still?

             **sugamama** : .........

             **sugamama** : ok u know what

             **sugamama** : babe im gonna come over in like 10 mins ok keep the door open

             **dadchi** : Ok. Be safe on the way here!

             **tsukkishima** : and be safe when having sex

             **atanih10** : tsukishima can u not

             **ladykiller** **5** : good god

             **dadchi** : ......What the fuck, Tsukishima?

             **swageyama** : wait what

             **yamagucci** : what the fuck? is that suga on his phone?

             **sugamama** : no? i havent even left my house yet

             **atanih10** : ......so then

             **ladykiller5** : does that mean daichi just swore?

            **swageyama** : i must be seeing things

            **atanih10** : we must both be seeing things

             **sugamama** : no. neither of u are seeing things. daichi actually did just swear.

             **atanih10** : oh my god

             **swageyama** : oh my god

             **ladykiller5** : The World Is Dying. The End Has Finally Come.

             **dadchi** : ??????

             **tsukkisaurus** : wtf daichi san literally swears irl all the time stop overreacting?

             **atanih10** : It's The Start Of The Apocalypse.

             **swageyama** : No One Is Safe Anymore.

             **tsukkisaurus** : fgs

             **ladykiller** **5** : noya needs to see this

_**ladykiller5** has added  **rollingthunderrr** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

**ladykiller5** : noya

             **ladykiller5** : u will not Believe.

             **atanih10** : daichi san just swore

             **ladykiller5** : ??? noya???

             **ladykiller5** : hello????

             **tsukkisaurus** : rip noya

             **rollingthunderrr** : what is this?

             **ladykiller5** : WTF NOYA WHAT TOOK U SO LONG

 **ladykiller5** : I THOUGHT U WERE DEAD

             **rollingthunderrr** : oh, this isnt noya

             **swageyama** : oh no someone stole noya senpais phone

             **atanih10** : NOYA SENPAI GOT MUGGED

 **rollingthunderrr** : haha no! noya didnt get mugged!

             **rollingthunderrr** : this is asahi! noya is in the shower

             **atanih10** : asahi!!!!!!!!!!!

             **ladykiller5** : wtf noya said he couldnt hang out w me today bc he was busy

             **ladykiller5** : wtf r u doing w him???

             **rollingthunderrr** : uhhhhhh idk????

             **rollingthunderrr** : he just showed up at my house?

             **rollingthunderrr** : and then

             **rollingthunderrr** : uhhh

             **tsukkisaurus** : yall fucked?

             **rollingthunderrr** : UHHHHHH

            **rollingthunderrr** : I GTG

             **swageyama** : CAN U FUCKING STOP TSUKISHIMA

             **yamagucci** : if i knew my bf was so sex-obsessed then i wouldnt have dated him smh

             **tsukkisaurus** : TADASHI WTF

             **atanih10** : dont yall fuck all the time tho?

             **ladykiller5** : can we please stop, thanks

             **yamagucci** : wtf??? not all the time??

             **yamagucci** : think about hitoka chan too wtf how uncomfortable would she be

             **atanih10** : oh shit yeah i forgot yall were dating yachi san too

             **tsukkisaurus** : ok wtf i find it offensive that u would forget about my girlfriend tbh

             **yamagucci** : how could u forget her???? wtf she is the most important one of the relationship

             **tsukkisaurus** : im not even arguing with that point thats how great she is

             **swageyama** : but tbh u wouldnt think yachi would date ppl like tsukishima 

             **swageyama** : like yachi and yamaguchi i understand

             **swageyama** : but yachi and tsukishima

             **swageyama** : like why would she put herself thru that torture

             **yamagucci** : What The Actual Fuck?

             **tsukkisaurus** : ??? ya well

             **tsukkisaurus** : believe it or not she does like me

             **atanih10** : tbh tho being liked by yachi is like being personally blessed by god himself

             **atanih10** : so congrats tsukishima

             **tsukkisaurus** : thanks shrimp :)

             **ladykiller5** : so if being liked by yachi is the same as being blessed by god

             **ladykiller5** : what about being liked kiyoko 

             **atanih10** : tanaka senpai kiyoko will never like u

             **tsukkisaurus** : kiyoko doesnt like u

             **yamagucci** : shes aromantic tho lol uhhhhh i dont think she likes u tbh

             **swageyama** : also im pretty sure she hates u

             **ladykiller5** : WTF I JUST ASKED????

             **sugamama** : i can also back up the fact that shimizu hates u

             **ladykiller5** : SUGA WTF

             **ladykiller5** : ARENT MOTHERS MEANT TO MAKE THEIR KIDS FEEL BETTER????

             **sugamama** : yeah but mothers arent allowed to lie either

             **atanih10** : REKTTTTTT

             **ladykiller5** : T_T

             **tsukkisaurus** : tfw when u bring back 2009 emoticons

             **swageyama** : mother hows daichi doing

             **sugamama** : daichi is asleep rn

             **sugamama** : but apparently hes got a cold???

             **sugamama** : the stubborn bastard didnt even bother telling me

             **sugamama** : i shouted at him when i got here

             **atanih10** : maybe thats why he swore earlier??

             **atanih10** : like maybe he got so sick that his brain went all "woooooooosh" and he swore even tho he didnt know he did?

             **yamagucci** : is that supposed to make sense

             **swageyama** : stfu dumbass hinata

             **sugamama** : nah he probs swore cos he hates having his sex life exposed

             **tsukkisaurus** : u mean he hates having his AND your sex life exposed

             **sugamama** : tsukishima shut the fuck up

             **tsukkisaurus** : sorry suga

             **atanih10** : ?????!!!!!!! SUGA SAN GOT TSUKISHIMA TO APOLOGISE????

 **yamagucci** : this is also quite a sight for me to see

             **swageyama** : oh my god

             **swageyama** : im screenshotting that and keeping it forever holy shit

             **swageyama** : this is the greatest day in history

             **tsukkisaurus** : stfu fuckeryama

             **yamagucci** : tbh theres only three ppl who can get tsukki to apologise to them

             **yamagucci** : 1) suga san 2) his mother3) hitoka chan

             **yamagucci** : ive seen all three with my own eyes

             **yamagucci** : its like the second coming of christ

             **swageyama** : holy shit

             **swageyama** : yamaguchi uve witnessed the impossible

             **atanih10** : holy shit yachi san really is God

             **yamagucci** : ikr

             **tsukkisaurus** : ikr

             **yamagucci** : i love hitoka chan sm

             **tsukkisaurus** : literally same

             **yamagucci** : actually

_**yamagucci** has added  **smolflower** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

**yamagucci** : hi hitoka chan i love you

            **atanih10** : why didnt u just tell her on a private chat or smthn ??

             **tsukkisaurus** : is she not part of the karasuno team ???

             **atanih10** : ya but ....... nvm

             **tsukkisaurus** : thts what i thought

             **smolflower** : hello ??? what is this

             **ladykiller5** : HI YACHI !!!!!!!!

             **swageyama** : yooooo what up smalley

             **smolflower** : who is "ladykiller5"???

             **smolflower** : and hello kageyama kun !!!!!

             **ladykiller5** : ITS ME !!!! TANAKA !!!

 **smolflower** : .......... oh

             **smolflower** : that. username doesnt really suit u tanaka san ..........

             **ladykiller5** : ???? wat u mean?

             **smolflower** : well i mean i guess it would suit u

             **smolflower** : in the sense that u kill ladies with ur ugliness

             **ladykiller5** : ..............

             **atanih10** : FUCJSJKKJK

             **swageyama** : YACHI?????

             **tsukkisaurus** : DO U SEE WHY I LOVE HER JSKJSDJKJK

             **tsukkisaurus** : TAG URSELF IM "u kill ladies with ur ugliness"

             **ladykiller5** : DONT MAKE MY PAIN INTO A TAG URSELF MEME WTF

             **yamagucci** : ....... that cant be hitoka chan

             **yamagucci** : hitoka r u with kiyoko senpai rn

             **smolflower** : uhhhhh gtg !

             **yamagucci** : thought so

             **sugamama** : see tanaka i told u shimizu hates u

             **tsukkisaurus** : oh my god whyyy i thought hitoka chan had finally followed my ways of dragging

             **smolflower** : TANAKA IM SO SORRY SHIMIZU TOOK MY PHONE IM SOS OSOSOOS O SORRY

             **ladykiller5** : ........its fine

             **atanih10** : did she actually take ur phone tho??? how do we kno that its not just u tryna cover up 4 urself

             **smolflower** : BC ID NEVER SAY THAT IN MY LIFE !!!!!!!

 **smolflower** : although..........

             **smolflower** : i dont exactly............. disagree...........

             **tsukkisaurus** : FDIOSDJAIJ

             **ladykiller5** : i want Death

             **yamagucci** : LMAO TSUKKI SHE HAS FOLLOWED UR DRAGGING WAYS

             **tsukkisaurus** : I FEEL LIKE A PROUD FATHER

             **sugamama** : does than mean ur gna change ur username now tanaka

             **swageyama** : can it be smth like 'balddragon'

             **atanih10** : or 'baldricefield'

             **swageyama** : LMAOOOOOO

             **ladykiller5** : i hate this

             **sugamama** : we should let yachi choose

             **tsukkisaurus** : tru bc she Was the one that dragged him

             **smolflower** : i wouldnt exactly call that a drag

             **tsukkisaurus** : shhhhh let me be proud of u

             **smolflower** : idk what username????? whatever username tanaka wants i guess

             **atanih10** : cmON YACHIIIII

             **swageyama** : thats no fun now is it

             **smolflower** : well how about smthn like picathartes ??? or rockfowl ???

             **atanih10** : ........

             **ladykiller5** : pica what ? rock what?

             **swageyama** : what

            **atanih10** : what

             **smolflower** : its different names for what people call the bald crow

             **tsukkisaurus** : FICSJKASJL

             **ladykiller5** : IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE ABOUT MY BALDNESS

             **ladykiller5** : IM NOT EVEN BALD TBH ITS JUST SHAVED

             **atanih10** : tbh i just looked it up and it kinda reminds me of tanaka

             **swageyama** : good one smalley

             **smolflower** : thank u talley

             **ladykiller5** : can i just keep the 'fowl' part in rockfowl

             **smolflower** : ok sure

             **yamagucci** : oh my god it does look like tanaka

            **ryuufowl5** : i cannot Believe.

             **atanih10** : why do u have the 5 there?

             **ryuufowl5** : why do u have the 10 there

             **atanih10** : .......ok true

             **swageyama** : dumbass

 **atanih** **10** : WTF FCUKIN FIGHT ME

 **dadchi** : Please stop swearing.

             **swageyama** : did u have a good nap dad

             **sugamama** : babe go back to sleep u still look dead

             **dadchi** : I'm fine, though!

             **sugamama** : babe.

             **dadchi** : Okay, fine.

             **swageyama** : goodnight dad

             **atanih10** : goodnight dad

             **tsukkisaurus** : goodnight

             **yamagucci** : sleep well appa

             **smolflower** : thats korean wrong asian country

             **yamagucci** : i know leave me alone

             **ryuufowl5** : goodnight father sleep well xoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i love this chap sm bc there is so much of tsukki being proud n showing off his precious gf n idk this polyship is just ???? so cute ???? i want death tbh. btw for yall who dont know, datefriend is a gender neutral term for boyfriend or girlfriend so theres that if any of u wanted to know. i gave yachi the user smolflower bc 1) she smol 2) i think hitoka means something like compassion flower so yeah. also in the bit where kags and hinata are coming up w usernames for tanaka, the reason why they say shit like 'bald dragon' and 'bald rice field' is bc tanaka means rice field middle or smthn and ryunosuke means assistance of a dragon. also look up picathartes or bald crow bc it actually does fuckin remind me of tanaka its so funny lmao


	3. exposure exposure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noya is bad at hiding things. smol yachi suddenly shocks the entire planet. yachi n tsukki r literally heart eye emoji w each other (fight me on this). kageyama pushes tsukki too far rip :(( and suga ends the chap with a summary of the next chap :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chap: atanih10=hinata, swageyama=kageyama, tsukkisaurus=tsukishima, yamagucci=yamaguchi, smolflower=yachi, rollingthunderrr=noya, ryuufowl5=tanaka, sugamama=suga, dadchi=daichi

             **rollingthunderrr** : yo ugli u free to hang out

             **rollingthunderrr** : o fuk this was meant for tanaka

             **rollingthunderrr** : oh well whatever

             **ryuufowl5** : wtf who r u calling ugly

             **tsukkisaurus** : u obviously

             **sugamama** : u obviously

             **dadchi** : You, obviously.

             **ryuufowl5** : i constantly feel so victimized by u guys

             **rollingthunderrr** : ok but r u gonna answer my question

             **ryuufowl5** : oh right yeah im free

            **ryuufowl5** : ill be at ur house in a min

             **rollingthunderrr** : WAIT NO

            **rollingthunderrr:** NOT AT MY HOUSE

             **rollingthunderrr** : UHHHHHH

             **ryuufowl5** : ???

             **atanih10** : ooo shady business

             **swageyama** : ooh shady business

             **rollingthunderrr** : ILL JUST GO TO UR HOUSE INSTEAD OK

             **rollingthunderrr** : NOTHING SHADY GOIN ON JUST DONT GO TO MY HOUSE

 **ryuufowl5** : we usually hang at ur house tho

             **ryuufowl5** : well except from when

             **ryuufowl5** : WAIT IS ASAHI AT UR HOUSE RN ???

             **rollingthunderrr** : STFU

             **swageyama** : oh god

             **tsukkisaurus** : yall fucked?

             **rollingthunderrr** : ACTUALLY SHUT THE FUCK UP

             **tsukkisaurus** : thought so

             **rollingthunderrr** : go fuck yamaguchis ass or smth just fuck off

             **tsukkisaurus** : cant do that theyre out on a date w hitoka chan rn

             **sugamama** : aww cuties

             **tsukkisaurus** : ikr

            **ryuufowl5** : soooo..... are u goin to mine noya ??

             **rollingthunderrr** : oh right yeah ill be there in 5

             **rollingthunderrr** : but as if yall uglies exposed me tho i Cannot believe.

             **sugamama** : honey no one exposed you

             **sugamama** : you exposed yourself

             **rollingthunderrr** : i still blame tsukishima tho

             **tsukkisaurus** : wtf what did i do

             **rollingthunderrr** : you expOSED ME !!!!!

             **tsukkisaurus** : ??? no i didnt

             **tsukkisaurus** : i just asked there aint no harm in asking

             **rollingthunderrr** : YOU HARMED MY PRIVATE LIFE

             **atanih10** : you always end up telling us that u and asahi did the do anyway

             **swageyama** : there is no private life to harm

             **rollingthunderrr** : .......why do u ppl keep exposing me like this

             **sugamama** : what did they expose u on tho? they exposed u for exposing urself?

             **sugamama** : do u even know what 'expose' means

             **sugamama** : give me the definition of the word 'expose' rn without looking it up

             **rollingthunderrr** : ..........

             **rollingthunderrr** : mother please

             **sugamama** : dont 'mother please' me

             **sugamama** : but more importantly did u use protection

             **rollingthunderrr** : MOTHER PKEASE

             **tsukkisaurus** : SJKDJSDKFJJH HHHHH

             **swageyama** : ok but did u

             **rollingthunderrr** : OH MY GOD

             **rollingthunderrr** : YES WE DID FFS I WANNA DIE

             **tsukkisaurus** : aint no harm in asking

             **rollingthunderrr** : actually stfu smartass

            **atanih10** : idgi tho why cant tanaka go to noyas house if asahis there

             **rollingthunderrr** : bc asahi is asleep and i dont want to wake him up

             **tsukkisaurus** : hes probs got his wonger out

             **atanih10** : HIS WHAT

            **swageyama** : OHHH MY GOD

             **ryuufowl5** : JFICOKASO WHYYYY

             **sugamama** : good god

             **rollingthunderrr** : ACTUALLY FUCKIGN FIGHT ME

             **dadchi** : Is a "wonger" what I think it is, Tsukishima?

             **tsukkisaurus** : yeah

             **dadchi** : Stop that.

             **smolflower** : oh my god what in the world is a wonger

             **ryuufowl5** : WHAT THE FUCK TSUKISHIMA THERE IS A CHILD IN THIS CHAT

             **smolflower** : OH MY GOD ITS NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS

             **smolflower** : IS IT?

             **tsukkisaurus** : OH FUCK IM SO SORRY HITOKA

             **yamagucci** : i knew i couldnt leave tsukki on his own

             **yamagucci** : i leave him ONCE to have a nice date w hitoka chan and this happens

             **atanih10** : I JUST WITNESSED TSUKKI APOLOGISE TO SOMEONE AGAIN

             **swageyama** : holy shit

             **atanih10** : I THOUGHT THIS WAS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME THING

             **tsukkisaurus** : hinata i told u not to call me that, ugly

             **swageyama** : wtf who r u calling ugly

             **smolflower** : tsukki pls dont call hinata ugly thats not nice

             **swageyama** : yeah tsukishima wtf

             **tsukkisaurus** : sorry hitoka chan

             **smolflower** : its ok

             **atanih10** : ......oh my god

             **atanih10:** its a christmas miracle

             **swageyama** : hinata its april you dumbass

             **atanih10** : I KNOW THAT BAKAGEYAMA IM NOT THAT DUMB

             **swageyama** : yeah you are

             **ryuufowl5** : kageyama u literally cannot say Shit ur just as dumb

             **rollingthunderrr** : yeah but u cant say shit either tanaka

             **tsukkisaurus** : .......

             **smolflower** : ......

             **yamagucci** : ......

             **sugamama** : ur all as stupid as each other oh my god?

             **tsukkisaurus** : theyre all trying so hard to drag each other

             **tsukkisaurus** : when irl they dont even know what "drag" means

             **swageyama** : stfu tsukki

             **tsukkisaurus** : how many times do i have to tell u to not call me that ???

             **tsukkisaurus** : kags

             **swageyama** : Literally. never call me that Again. i Hate.

             **tsukkisaurus** : see

             **tsukkisaurus** : now u took a step in my shoes

             **swageyama** : wtf why would i have your shoes

             **yamagucci** : its a figure of speech.......

             **swageyama** : what does that mean

             **atanih10** : whats that

             **ryuufowl5** : a figure of what

             **rollingthunderrr** : ......

             **rollingthunderrr** : tbh i was gonna ask too but i now know how stupid i wouldve looked

             **sugamama** : you look stupid anyway

             **smolflower** : "figure of speech" means when u use a word/phrase in a non literal sense for rhetorical effect

             **smolflower** : and u should remember what "rhetorical" means kageyama n hinata bc we covered it last week

             **atanih10** : AHHH THANK U YACHI

             **atanih10** : SEE YACHI IS NICE TO US N DOESNT CALL US DUMB

             **swageyama** : thx smoley

             **smolflower** : np !!!!!

             **tsukkisaurus** : sigh hitoka ur too nice for ur own good

             **smolflower** : ????

             **tsukkisaurus** : i mean im not complaining ur cute when ur bein nice

             **tsukkisaurus** : but like 

             **yamagucci** : tsukki where is this going

             **yamagucci** : hitoka will not be mean to ppl just for the sole purpose of ur entertainment

             **tsukkisaurus** : :(

             **smolflower** : u think i cant be mean to ppl?

             **smolflower** : am i really That nice to u all

             **atanih10** : yh!!! but its not a bad thing!!!! dnt listen to tsukishima!

             **smolflower** : is it bc im small and vulnerable

             **tsukkisaurus** : not at all !!!!!

             **smolflower** : stfu four eyes

             **smolflower** : no one asked you, smartass

             **ryuufowl5** : OH MY GOD

             **rollingthunderrr** : OH MY GOD

             **tsukkisaurus** : .......what just happened

             **tsukkisaurus** : why did my own girlfriend, Whom I Love, just insult me?

             **swageyama** : SHITTTTTTTTT

             **yamagucci** : HITOKA?

             **yamagucci** : DID U GO TO KIYOKO SANS HOUSE AGAIN?

             **tsukkisaurus** : please tell me thats kiyoko san

             **sugamama** : i hope it is shimizu san

             **sugamama** : my pure child yachi :( pls dont do this 2 me

             **smolflower** : why yall fuckers act like im 2 wtf get off my case jfc

             **tsukkisaurus** : The End Is Nigh

             **yamagucci** : actually wtf is happeninf

             **swageyama** : that cant be yachi

             **atanih10** : im actually so scared

             **atanih10** : kags help me pleasd

             **rollingthunderrr** : why am i cryind

             **dadchi** : Okay, you guys have to stop provoking Yachi.

             **dadchi** : Suga is actually freaking out right now.

             **dadchi** : He's about to pass out.

             **smolflower** : OMG IM SO SORRY

             **smolflower** : SUGA IM SORRY I WAS JOKING

             **smolflower** : IM SOOSOSOSO SO SORRY

             **smolflower** : I WANTED TO KNOW HOW U GUYS WOULD REACT N I THOUGHT ITD BE FUNNY I DIDNT KNOW SUGA WOULD DO THAT

             **smolflower** : IM SO SORRY IM ABOUT TO CRY :'(

            **dadchi** : I knew that would work. :-)

            **sugamama** : OMG !!! YACHI BAB DONT CRY IM OK ILY !!!

            **smolflower** : OH MY GOD UR OK IM SO SORRY ILY2

            **yamagucci** : thank god shes back

            **atanih10** : that was the second most terrifying thing ive seen in my life

            **atanih10** : next to kageyama smiling

            **swageyama** : oi wtf

            **swageyama** : but tbh yachi u scared the shit out of us

            **ryuufowl5** : please NEVER do that again

            **smolflower** : i wont im sorry :'(

            **tsukkisaurus** : hitoka never do that again please

            **tsukkisaurus** : tbh i felt like the world was ending

            **smolflower** : im sorry tsukki! ilysm u know i can never actually be mean to u :-)

            **tsukkisaurus** : lov u too :)

            **yamagucci** : IM GONNA CRY THIS IS SO CUTE :')))

            **sugamama** : IM ABOUT TO SOB IM SO

            **atanih10** : tbh tsukishima getting all sappy like this makes me uncomfy

            **swageyama** : honestly same

            **swageyama** : but its good blackmail :^]

            **tsukkisaurus** : kageyama i stg one word of this comes out of your mouth ill punch you so hard youll have to speak out of your asshole

            **yamagucci** : .......and there he is. 

            **swageyama** : actually what the fuck

            **smolflower** : tsukki

            **tsukkisaurus** : .......

            **smolflower** : apologise

            **tsukkisaurus** : wtf never

            **swageyama** : he rly hurt my feelings yachi :-(

            **smolflower** : Tsukishima

            **tsukkisaurus** : no

            **smolflower** : Tsukishima Kei

            **yamagucci** : oh shit

            **ryuufowl5** : she pulled up the full name card

            **rollingthunderrr** : oh shiiiiit he in trouble now

            **smolflower** : apologise

            **tsukkisaurus** : .........

            **atanih10** : BOI HE BOUT TO DO IT

_**tsukkisaurus** has left the group_

**atanih10** : boi he didnt do it :'(

            **swageyama** : rip in pieces

            **smolflower** : sigh why is he so like this

             **yamagucci** : tbh he is quite cute

             **smolflower** : tru

             **atanih10** : gross

             **swageyama** : hes not cute hes ugly

             **smolflower** : ur in no position to call my boyfriend ugly

             **smolflower** : lmaoooo have U looked in a mirror

             **yamagucci** : oh god mean hitoka made a comeback

             **swageyama** : ....yachi please

             **atanih10** : lol tag urself im 'have u looked in a mirror'

             **swageyama** : HINATA DONT MAKE THIS INTO A TAG URSELF MEME

             **swageyama** : UR SUPPOSED TO BE DEFENDING ME

             **atanih10** : defend u from yachi? kags ur perfectly capable of doing that urself

             **smolflower** : and there it is again

             **smolflower** : always bringing up the fact that im tiny and vulnerable

             **yamagucci** : oh god

             **sugamama** : oh god

             **ryuufowl5** : .....

             **yamagucci** : im bringing tsukki back here to see this

_**yamagucci** has added  **tsukkisaurus** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

            **tsukkisaurus** : whats happening

             **smolflower** : listen here, shitnata,

             **tsukkisaurus** : oh god thats happening

             **smolflower** : yeah i know im fucking tiny but youre no fucking taller

             **smolflower** : if u got something to say name a time and place and we can fucking go

             **smolflower** : you ginger shit

             **atanih10** : .......this is it guys

             **atanih10** : this is where I Die

             **atanih10** : It Was Nice Knowing You All

             **swageyama** : lmaooo get rekt hinata

             **smolflower** : fuckeryama u cant say anything

             **smolflower** : u talked shit abt tsukki u can fucking fight me too

             **smolflower** : ugly rat

             **tsukkisaurus** : :')

             **tsukkisaurus** : i Am A Proud :)

             **swageyama** : i cant believe yachi called me an ugly rat

             **swageyama** : i got called ugly by god Herself

             **swageyama** : i have nothing to live for anymore

             **smolflower** : lmaooooo i love scaring yall like that :)

             **smolflower** : hinata kageyama im kidding dont take it seriously

             **atanih10** : The Damage Has Already Been Done

             **swageyama** : im already laying on my deathbed ready to Die™

             **smolflower** : can u chill omg

             **atanih10** : How About Maybe You Chill?

             **rollingthunderrr** : did u just quote the history of japan video

             **ryuufowl5** : did u just quote the history of japan video

             **atanih10** : lmao

             **rollingthunderrr** : me and tanaka r actually watching that rn

             **swageyama** : its such a good video

             **ryuufowl5** : true

             **sugamama** : why are all of you huge fucking memes


	4. sex + memes = one hell of a gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the karasuno skwad gc becomes complete but then Instant Regret bc of the biggest memes narita and kinoshita (only in karasuno tho we all know who the tru biggest memes are hoot hoot meow). everyone thinks hinata died and they all talk about sex. nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chap: atanih10=hinata | swageyama=kags | tsukkisaurus=tsukki | yamagucci=yamaguchi | smolflower=yachi | rollingthunderrr=noya | ryuufowl5=tanaka | sugamama=suga | dadchi=daichi | aasahi11=asahi | notkiyoko=kiyoko | comother=ennoshita | kazookid=narita | undrthetree=kinoshita

            **rollingthunderrr** : i can see yall still havent added asahi into this chat

             **atanih10** : oh shit yeah i forgot too

             **tsukkisaurus** : wrong use of 'too'

             **rollingthunderrr** : so r u gonna add asahi or not

             **atanih10** : ok Listen stingyshima

             **atanih10** : do i give a shit

_**rollingthunderrr** has added **aasahi11** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

             **rollingthunderrr** : and in the end i did it myself

 **smolflower** : hello asahi !!!

             **aasahi11** : ?? is that yachi

             **smolflower** : yh!!!

             **aasahi11** : ah hello yachi!

             **swageyama** : ok but noya senpai why are you so far up asahis ass

             **aasahi11** : what?

             **tsukkisaurus** : you mean why is asahi so far up noyas ass

             **atanih10** : JKSJAKSJSDJK

             **rollingthunderrr** : ffs

             **rollingthunderrr** : asahi im so sorry

             **rollingthunderrr** : wait how do yall know im bottom

             **rollingthunderrr** : do yall like stalk us or some shit

             **atanih10** : it p obvious isnt it

             **tsukkisaurus** : its obvious

             **swageyama** : how are you not bottom

             **yamagucci** : tbh i hate these kinda convos but itd be weird if u were top tbh

             **yamagucci** : especially w asahi i mean

             **aasahi11** : what is happening?

             **rollingthunderrr** : .......nothing, asahi. its ok

             **aasahi10** : oh ok

             **sugamama** : wait asahi why do u have 11 in ur username

            **dadchi** : Isn't your jersey number 3?

             **tsukkisaurus** : ya 11 is my jersey number tf

             **aasahi11** : 1/1 is my birthday :)

             **tsukkisaurus** : oh

             **tsukkisaurus** : ur one of those people

             **aasahi11** : what?

             **rollingthunderrr** : leave him alone wtf

             **smolflower** : since we're adding ppl can we add shimizu san too pls :)

             **atanih10** : ya i was just abt to do that

             **atanih10** : im gna add underrated crew in the chat too

             **yamagucci** : underrated crew?

             **sugamama** : ennoshita, kinoshita and narita

             **swageyama** : lmao ok true

_**atanih10** has added  **notkiyoko** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

_**atanih10** has added **comother** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

**_atanih10_** _has added_ **_undrthetree_  ** _t_ _o the group: "_ ** _crow fuckers_** _"_

_**atanih10** has added **kazookid** to the group: " **crow fuckers** "_

**comother** : what the hell is this

             **ryuufowl5** : KIYOKO SAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!

             **swageyama** : why are all ur usernames so weird

             **notkiyoko** : there was a period in time where people would find me on here to chat me up

             **notkiyoko** : i changed it to this so ppl would stop doing that

             **notkiyoko** : tbh it hasnt really worked

             **undrthetree** : kinoshita means under the tree :-)

             **rollingthunderrr** : lame

             **comother** : im only co mother rn but im taking over after suga to become as great of a mother as he is

             **sugamama** : im tearin up ur gona be the Best mother :')

             **ryuufowl5** : ok now narita explain ur user

             **kazookid** : yanno the kazoo kid meme

             **kazookid** : its like my favourite meme Ever

             **kazookid** : also my name sounds like kazoo

             **rollingthunderrr** : fuckin love the kazoo kid

             **kazookid** : me too thanks

             **atanih10** : ??? which part of narita sounds like kazoo

             **swageyama** : you idiot he means it sounds like A kazoo

             **notkiyoko** : ur both idiots he has two names u know

             **tsukkisaurus** : how tf does narita sound like the noise a kazoo makes

             **smolflower** : KAZUhito

             **atanih10** : ooooh now i get it

             **swageyama** : dumbass

             **atanih10** : u cant say anything u didnt get it right either

             **tsukkisaurus** : tbh can both of u just shut up and agree ur as dumb as each other

             **undrthetree** : ok but can we talk about memes for a while

             **undrthetree** : i fucking love memes

             **kazookid** : this is why ur my soulmate

             **sugamama** : u determine ur soulmate by how much they love memes?

             **kazookid** : obviously

             **rollingthunderrr** : but i love memes does that mean im your soulmate too

             **kazookid** : no but noya u love memes but. you dont L O V E memes

             **rollingthunderrr** : what 

             **sugamama** : what 

             **atanih10** : what

             **tsukkisaurus** : what does that even mean

             **undrthetree** : what does that even meme*****

             **tsukkisaurus** : jesus christ

             **kazookid** : see. like that. thats what its like to L O V E memes

             **kazookid** : u love it so much that it becomes part of ur everyday life

             **kazookid** : u embrace the meme. protect the meme. tell ur frends abt the meme

             **kazookid** : then. Then u will truly understand the memeing of life

             **tsukkisaurus** : oh my god

             **rollingthunderrr** : suddenly i no longer love memes

             **yamagucci** : how do i unread things

             **notkiyoko** : i think im blind

             **atanih10** : i regret Ever thinking of adding narita and kinoshita to this chat

             **smolflower** : i like that meme of that ginger kid singing unwritten in a car at a red light

             **swageyama** : i love that video

             **yamagucci** : hitoka not u too

             **atanih10** : kags no

             **aasahi11** : i like cat memes :)

             **rollingthunderrr** : asahi dont do this

             **ryuufowl5** : u get two kinds of ppl in this world

             **ryuufowl5** : u get ppl like narita

             **dadchi** : What is a meme?

             **ryuufowl5** : AND THEN U GET PPL LIKE DAICHI

             **sugamama** : babe dont worry about it

             **notkiyoko** : a meme is a humorous pic, piece of text, video, etc. that gets shared rapidly and becomes popular, often with slight variations of the meme

             **swageyama** : did u have to look memes up for that

             **notkiyoko** : actually no ive heard narita and kinoshita talk about it so much that i have the definition memorized

             **rollingthunderrr** : oh my god

             **comother** : i cant believe they destroyed kiyoko like this

             **undrthetree** : we didnt destroy her

             **kazookid** : we saved her :)

             **tsukkisaurus** : this is actually getting scary

 **_kazookid_  ** _sent an image: " **jesus christ.png** "_

             **aasahi11** : is that actually jesus

             **sugamama** : pretty sure thats obi wan kenobi

             **yamagucci** : wait

             **yamagucci** : isnt that also a meme

             **tsukkisaurus** : oh my god it is

             **atanih10** : im acc getting creeped out

             **swageyama** : i cant believe memes are taking over

             **kazookid** : the

             **undrthetree** : memes

             **kazookid** : are

             **undrthetree** : everywhere

             **kazookid** : you cant run from them

             **undrthetree** : you cant hide from them

             **kazookid** : because memes are everywhere

 **undrthetree** : and theyre coming for all of you

             **tsukkisaurus** : WTF THE FUCK

             **sugamama** : THIS IS FUCKING TERRIFYING

             **atanih10** : IM GONNA SHIT IM SO AFRAID

             **rollingthunderrr** : knock knock. get the door, it's Religion.

             **comother** : DONT QUOTE A MEME IN THIS SITUATION

             **swageyama** : ok but the history of japan video is fucking great

             **smolflower** : agree

             **aasahi** **11** : is that the one where its like ♫beautiful♫

            **swageyama** : ya

             **aasahi11** : lol i love that video :)

             **undrthetree** : me too thanks

            **atanih10** : ok but narita and kinoshita aside

             **atanih10** : wtf is up w yachi kags and asahi and their memes

             **smolflower** : ???? what abt it

             **swageyama** : why? u got a problem asshole

             **aasahi11** : i just like memes

             **undrthetree** : me too thanks

             **kazookid** : me too thanks

             **sugamama** : fucking why

             **kazookid** : tbh can us five make a meme squad

             **smolflower** : absolutely

             **swageyama** : definitely

             **aasahi11** : lol yeah sure

             **comother** : no one is making a meme squad

             **yamagucci** : hitoka no

             **tsukkisaurus** : stay away from my gf memefuckers

             **rollingthunderrr** : asahi wyd

             **atanih10** : i heard bokuto and kuroo love memes

             **atanih10** : form a squad with them

 **atanih10** : but pLease stay away from my pure kags

             **notkiyoko** : your pure who?

             **ryuufowl5** : kageyama? pure? uhhhhh

             **yamagucci** : do you even know what pure means

             **atanih10** : ..........

             **tsukkisaurus** : JSDJFJOSIDJF WTF THE FUCJ

             **yamagucci** : how.    do you Not know what pure means

             **sugamama** : hinata honey usually id defend you. but

             **sugamama** : what the fuck

             **atanih10** : RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOUVE EVER FELT PERSONALLY VICTIMISED BY THIS ENTIRE GC

             **atanih10** : [RAISES HAND]

             **ryuufowl5** : *raises hand*

             **atanih10** : KAGEYAMA BACK ME UP ON THIS

             **swageyama** : The person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable.

             **rollingthunderrr** : JSJASDLKSJKJ

             **tsukkisaurus** : FUCKIN LMAO

             **atanih10** : KAGS WTF THE FUCK

             **swageyama** : Please leave a message.

             **atanih10** : TOBIO

             **sugamama** : oh no

             **comother** : oh no

             **swageyama** : .....what.     did u just call me

             **atanih10** : tobio

             **smolflower** : omg hinata stop ur gonna get killed

             **atanih10** : to

             **atanih10** : bi

             **atanih10** : yo

             **tsukkisaurus** : idiot theres no y in his name

             **atanih10** : shut up shittyshima i know

             **swageyama** : hinata........ what did i say about calling me that

             **atanih10** : uhhhhh

             **atanih10** : idk ???

             **ryuufowl5** : hinata u will be missed

             **smolflower** : rip hinata 1934-2016

             **atanih10** : wtf yachi im not that old

             **swageyama** : you know what

             **swageyama** : thats it

             **yamagucci** : oh god

             **atanih10** : ??? whats it

             **atanih10** : kageyama?????

             **atanih10** : kags? tobio?

             **notkiyoko** : oh god hes not answering

             **sugamama** : is he gonna kill hinata?

             **sugamama** : kageyama if u can read this please dont kill hinata

             **dadchi** : Yeah, we kinda need him alive for the team.

             **rollingthunderrr** : ok but we need to ask the more important questions here

             **rollingthunderrr** : like whos gna pay for hinatas funeral

             **atanih10** : YALL CHILL KAGS ISNT GNA KILL ME THEY LOVE ME TOO MUCH :-)

            **ryuufowl5** : ok but i have another important q

            **sugamama** : what is it 

            **ryuufowl5** : when is ennoshita going to make out with me

            **atanih10** : what

            **yamagucci** : what

            **rollingthunderrr** : what

            **smolflower** : what

            **sugamama** : alright mr "am i the only straight one here"

            **comother** : stay away from me wtf

            **ryuufowl5** : OH MY GOD ENNOSHITA IM SO SORRY SAEKO TOOK MY PHONE THE BITCH

             **comother** : oh

            **ryuufowl5** : THAT WASNT ME I SWEAR

             **tsukkisaurus** : or was it

             **ryuufowl5** : shut up dipshit

             **tsukkisaurus** : could you call me something else other than dipshit

             **ryuufowl5** : what else do i call you

             **ryuufowl5** : WAIT DONT ANSWER THAT I JUST REALISED WHERE THIS IS GOING

             **tsukkisaurus** : how about ~sunrise land~

             **ryuufowl5** : YOU FUCKER

             **kazookid** : thanks tsukishima i apreshiate that :)

             **tsukkisaurus** : apreshiate

             **notkiyoko** : apreshiate

             **atanih10** : guys.....

             **atanih10** : help me

             **sugamama** : hinata whats wrong

             **smolflower** : what happen?

             **atanih10** : kageyama is in my house

             **atanih10** : they came all the way here to kill me

             **atanih10** : the fake fucker is acting all nice to my mother right now when irl theyre here to kill me

             **tsukkisaurus** : lmao ur dead

             **yamagucci** : rip hinata

             **atanih10** : OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR HIS FOOTSTEPS HES COMING

             **atanih10** : HELP ME HE JUST KNOCKED HES AT MY DOOR 

             **atanih10** : IM GONAN CRY HEL P

             **atanih10** : HES HERE HELP

            **atanih10** : HELJKP[FKDFK KFJDJKKSK;;;;;;';';'';'

             **notkiyoko** : hinata shouyou time of death: 8:02pm

             **ryuufowl5** : i cant believe hinata is Dead™

             **tsukkisaurus** : fucking finally

             **sugamama** : tsukishima

             **yamagucci** : tsukki

             **smolflower** : kei

             **tsukkisaurus** : alright im sorry jeez chill

             **kazookid** : How About Maybe You Chill?

             **tsukkisaurus** : can narita be the next one to die

             **comother** : agree

             **notkiyoko** : please

             **sugamama** : tbh narita needs jesus

             **sugamama** : and i dont mean obi wan fucking kenobi

             **undrthetree** : lmao if u put obi wans name w/o spaces its obi(wank)enobi

             **kazookid** : illuminati confirmed

             **rollingthunderrr** : CAN YOU TWO SHU T THE FUCK UP THANKS

             **aasahi11** : wait whats happening

             **yamagucci** : hinata got killed and narita and kinoshita are talking abt memes again

             **sugamama** : where tf have u been asahi

             **aasahi11** : lol i went to get ice cream

             **dadchi** : At half past 8 at night?

             **aasahi11** : ....i wanted ice cream ok

             **notkiyoko** : do u not bring ur phone w u

             **aasahi11** : i forget it sometimes lol :)

             **rollingthunderrr** : wtf

             **rollingthunderrr** : ur so cute asahi

 **sugamama** : he is?

             **notkiyoko** : he is?

             **aasahi11** : i am?

             **rollingthunderrr** : asahi keep ur door open im going to ur place

             **aasahi11** : uhhhhh??? ok

             **tsukkisaurus** : r u going to his to fuck

             **smolflower** : gross

             **rollingthunderrr** : u know what i cant even hide it anymore

             **rollingthunderrr** : yes im going to his to fuck

             **smolflower** : GROSS

             **aasahi11** : UHHHHHH OK

             **smolflower** : im about to fucking End myself

             **sugamama** : dont do that yachi bab

            **smolflower** : ♫ How bout I do, anyway? ♫

             **yamagucci** : no babe ill miss u too much

             **tsukkisaurus** : dont die ily

             **smolflower** : OK NVM I FOUND REASONS TO LIVE AGAIN

             **kazookid** : ok but all memes aside

             **ryuufowl5** : wait what

             **sugamama** : narita NOT talking about memes??? what is this

             **kazookid** : i think we should change our jersey colors to black and yellow

             **dadchi** : ....Why?

             **rollingthunderrr** : what

             **kazookid** : do u know how our banner says fly? and like.   ppl used to call us the flightless crows

             **notkiyoko** : this is too suspicious to be a normal convo abt our team

             **kazookid** : instead of crows can we be bees

             **comother** : ??? idgi

             **ryuufowl5** : oh no i think i know where this is going

             **kazookid** : "According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly"

             **kazookid** : but they Can fly

             **kazookid** : that quote fits our team so well and i think thats beautiful

             **sugamama** : is that the fucking bee movie

             **rollingthunderrr** : in the end it still ended up being about memes

             **comother** : i wanna die

             **swageyama** : lmao u really thought that thru didnt u narita

             **kazookid** : ya i stay up every night thinking about it :)

             **swageyama** : ........ oook

             **sugamama** : KAGEYAMA IS HINATA OK

             **sugamama** : U DIDNT KILL HIM DID U

             **swageyama** : lmao no?? hes fine??

             **tsukkisaurus** : ffs

             **swageyama** : whyd yall think i was gna kill him?

             **rollingthunderrr** : bc he called u tobio?

             **swageyama** : lmaoooo no yall jump so fast to conclusions

             **swageyama** : tbh i kinda like it when he calls me tobio its cute

             **tsukkisaurus** : ew discusting

             **notkiyoko** : discusting

             **swageyama** : and if anything hinata was the one that killed me lmao

             **notkiyoko** : DISCUSTING

             **smolflower** : EW TF

             **ryuufowl5** : kageyama has a first name kink gross

             **comother** : ur one to talk ryuu

             **ryuufowl5** : ...........

             **ryuufowl5** : gtg

             **tsukkisaurus** : has he gone to go wank

            **comother** : wtf i hope the fuck not

             **sugamama** : wait question

             **sugamama** : does that mean kageyamas a bottom

             **rollingthunderrr** : oh my god

             **comother** : wait holy shit

             **tsukkisaurus** : JSJSKJDSSDHK WGAT

             **swageyama** : OK TOPIC CHANGE

             **swageyama** : HOW ABOUT THOSE MEMES HUH

             **undrthetree** : i enjoy this topic change

             **dadchi** : Wait, so am I the only one that knew Kageyama would be a bottom?

             **swageyama** : DAD PLEASE

             **yamagucci** : howd u know that?

             **sugamama** : how could u tell wtf

             **dadchi** : I don't know? You can just tell, can't you?

             **ryuufowl5** : we're talking to someone whos level 100 in dad skills why r u suprised

             **sugamama** : tru

             **tsukkisaurus** : i just never thought kageyama would be bottom tho lmao

             **swageyama** : can we stop talking about my position in sex tbh thanks

             **atanih10** : lol what

             **sugamama** : HINATA R U A TOP

             **atanih10** : lmao obvs??

             **atanih10** : lol do u See how hard i hit those volleyballs?

            **atanih10** : ;)

             **swageyama** : i want to die

             **smolflower** : THIS IS SO GROSS WHY

             **atanih10** : yachi u cant say anything tsukki is ur bf ur probs not pure either

             **smolflower** : DONT DRAG ME IN THIS

             **tsukkisaurus** : leave my baby alone

             **yamagucci** : leave hitoka alone

             **yamagucci** : but tbh hitoka went to tsukkis house today so probably

             **smolflower** : DONT EXPOSE ME

             **tsukkisaurus** : WTF DONT EXPOSE US UR OUR DATEFRIEND UR NOT MEANT TO DO THAT

             **ryuufowl5** : why has everyone had sex today wtf

             **comother** : i havent

             **ryuufowl5** : neither have i

             **sugamama** : obviously you havent tanaka

             **ryuufowl5** : T_T

             **notkiyoko** : i obvs havent lmao

             **ryuufowl5** : ok then maybe not everyone

             **comother** : narita and kinoshita definitely havent

             **ryuufowl5** : daichi and suga probs havent today either

             **dadchi** : Um.

             **sugamama** : lol gtg

             **ryuufowl** **5** : ..........okay nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is one big fucking meme. do i Regret? absolutely fucking not. also there are so many of my (not-fandom-popular(i guess??)) headcannons in this chap like 1) narita and kinoshita are big fucking memes 2) kags likes bein called tobio by hinata 3) kags is a bottom lmao [fight me on this] 4) hints of ennoshita and tanaka BYE (tbh this is only a Recently developed ship of mine esp after the stageplay. kill me). ok. can i just say that narita is tbh me? like the part where he starts talking about the bee movie being suited for the karasuno team is actually something i thought over before like. THINK ABOUT IT. "flightless crows"="no way a bee should be able to fly"; when karasuno isnt called the flightless crows anymore=the bee flying anyway even though they shouldnt be able to. DO YOU GET ME !!!!! like when narita was like "i stay awake every night thinking about it" yeah. thats me. i cant believe i just fucking analysed the goddamn bee movie and connected it with an anime. what the fuck. (also yall think i had to look up these meme quotes bitch i have that shit memorized). ok thats it im sorry im such a meme fucker.


	5. gym 3 aka hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAKE WAY FOR THE TRU MEMERS. gym 3 gc aka the best part of this entire fic. i lied its the worst. it literally starts with bokuto wanting a succ. lev gets Rekt, everyone comes to the realisation that their significant others hate them, bokuto is gay (obvs), terushima arrives (and then leaves), bokuto is gay (again) and then memes. i told u its the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chap: atanih10 = hinata | tsukkisaurus = tsukki | pussyfucker = kuroo | bokhooto = bokuto | owlmom=akaashi | urodlivyakrysa/lionhaiba = lev | nekozume = kenma | yujiji = terushima

_You have entered the group: " **gym 3 fam** "_

**bokhooto** : someone talk to me thanks !!!!!

             **pussyfucker** : what does your needy bitch ass want now

            **b** **okhooto** : akaashi is ignoring me

            **owlmom** : ffs bokuto im studying

             **bokhooto** : BUT IM YR BF !!!!!

            **owlmom** : plus im literally right next to you if u need attention just tell me wtf

             **tsukkisaurus** : literally why does this chat exist

             **pussyfucker** : why not

             **atanih10** : shouldnt this chat be called the "supply bokuto with the love and attention he needs" group

            **pussyfucker** : no bc thats what the chat between bokuto and akaashi is called

            **urodlivyakrysa** : hello Everyone !!!

             **tsukkisaurus** : stfu

            **pussyfucker** : fuck off lev

            **atanih10** : hello lev!

            **bokhooto** : why arent any of u talking to me :(

            **owlmom** : im literally Right here 

            **owlmom** : im literally Borderline abt to give u a bj what more do u want

            **pussyfucker** : wtf gross

             **tsukkisaurus** : says the one with the username pussyfucker

            **owlmom** : ok i may have over exaggerated

            **owlmom** : but u get what i mean

            **tsukkisaurus** : no one gets what u mean

            **bokhooto** : ..............can U give me a bj

            **atanih10** : u two r literally in the same room

            **atanih10** : why are u asking in this chat

            **urodlivyakrysa** : what does bj stand for :o

            **pussyfucker** : for gods SAKE

            **tsukkisaurus** : is he for real

             **atanih10** : oooh lev what does ur username say

             **urodlivyakrysa** : alisa said its another way to pronounce my name!!!

             **atanih10** : WOAH THATS SO COOL

             **urodlivyakrysa** : ikr!!!!

            **tsukkisaurus** : FJDFJKSDKL UHHH

             **tsukkisaurus** : OK TBH im ngl ive been learning some russian

             **atanih10** : lame

             **tsukkisaurus** : i know but Listen

             **tsukkisaurus** : urodlivya krysa is how u pronounce уродливая крыса

             **tsukkisaurus** : which means ugly rat

             **tsukkisaurus** : lev your sister called you an Ugly Rat

             **bokhooto** : FUJDIFOSDJKFJ

             **pussyfucker** : FUCKING LMAO

             **pussyfucker** : ALISA THE FUCKING SAVAGE

_**atanih10** has changed the group name to: " **alisa is jesus reserected** "_

             **tsukkisaurus** : reserected

             **bokhooto** : res(erect)ed

            **urodlivyakrysa** : ALISA IS SUCH A DICK

            **urodlivyakrysa** : :(((

             **tsukkisaurus** : are u fucking kidding me alisa isnt a dick

             **tsukkisaurus** : id pay her to call me an ugly rat

             **pussyfucker** : id give her all my money to spit on me

             **atanih10** : id give her my first-born to stand on me with stiletto heels

             **owlmom** : id give her my entire lot and family to have her kill me 20 times over

             **bokhooto** : same

             **tsukkisaurus** : same

             **atanih10** : same

 **pussyfucker** : same

            **urodlivyakrysa** : i hate all of you

            **pussyfucker** : can i marry your sister

            **urodlivyakrysa** : no Get Away

            **tsukkisaurus** : kuroo youre gay

            **pussyfucker** : who the fuck told u i was gay

            **tsukkisaurus** : oh no one told me!!! i just guessed !! yknow since you have a Fucking Boyfriend

            **atanih10** : wait so doesnt that defeat the purpose of ur username

            **pussyfucker** : nah bc cats

            **atanih10** : o

             **owlmom** : bestiality

            **bokhooto** : (bee)stiality

            **pussyfucker** : according to all known laws of aviation

            **tsukkisaurus** : let this die

            **owlmom** : no

            **atanih10** : ive been having too much meme bs in my life recently

             **pussyfucker** : anyway kenma isnt even a dude theyre nb

             **tsukkisaurus** : o shit soz i wasnt Aware

            **pussyfucker** : and IM PANSEXUAL DICKHEAD

            **bokhooto** : ur a frying pan?

            **pussyfucker** : ha ha very funny you Ugly piece of shit

            **owlmom** : bokuto stop making frying pan jokes about pansexuals

            **owlmom** : ur gonna get urself killed

            **bokhooto** : aw babe ur looking out for me?

            **owlmom** : no im telling u to stop being a dickhead

            **owlmom** : i couldnt care less if u got urself killed

            **bokhooto** : WTF THE FUCK

            **pussyfucker** : enjoy being single buddy ?

            **bokhooto** : STFU RAT

            **bokhooto** : AT LEAST MY BF PRIORITISES ME MOST OF THE TIME

            **bokhooto** : UR DATEFREN THINKS THAT VIDEO GAMES ARE BETTER THAN U LMAO

            **pussyfucker** : LISTEN YOU SACK OF SHIT

            **pussyfucker** : KENMA DOES PRIORITISE ME OK ITS JUST WHENEVER UR AROUND THEYRE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES SO THEY DOESNT HAVE TO LOOK UP TO SEE UR UGLY FACE

            **pussyfucker** : AND DONT BRING KENMA INTO THIS OK THEYRE JUST ENJOYING LIFE W THEIRE VIDEO GAMES N WEARING SKIRTS N BEING ADORABLE

            **tsukkisaurus** : theire

            **pussyfucker** : LET KENMA LIVE

            **tsukkisaurus** : u 2 are so in denial about your s/o's hating you

            **pussyfucker** : kenma doesnt hate me wtf

            **bokhooto** : akaashi doesnt hate me 

            **owlmom** : yes i do

            **bokhooto** : WTF

            **tsukkisaurus** : LOOOOOL

_**atanih10** has added **nekozume**  to the group: " **alisa is jesus reserrected** "_

            **nekozume** : what the fuck is this

            **atanih10** : kenma i need to ask u a question for science

            **nekozume** : ok

            **atanih10** : do u hate ur bf

            **nekozume** : obviously is that even a question

            **pussyfucker** : WTF KENMA WHY DO U HATE ME

            **nekozume** : with a username like that how am i supposed to Not hate you

            **tsukkisaurus** : LMAOOOO

            **atanih10** : ok thank u for ur time kenma

            **nekozume** : np shouyou

_**atanih10** has removed **nekozume** from the group_

             **tsukkisaurus** : tbh tho none of us can say anything

             **tsukkisaurus** : we're all dating someone who hates us tbh

             **pussyfucker** : except akaashi

             **owlmom** : obvs

 **_tsukkisaurus_ ** _has changed the group name to: " **we'll never be loved** **squad** "_

             **atanih10** : excuse me this is offensive kags Loves me

             **tsukkisaurus** : Lies

_**tsukkisaurus** sent an image: " **receipts 1** "_

             **tsukkisaurus** : And Here Class, We See Hinata Getting Roasted™ by his own datefriend

             **bokhooto** : LOLLLLL DRAGGEDT

            **pussyfucker** : lmao rekt             

             **atanih10** : why Expose me like this?

            **tsukkisaurus** : just accept that kags hates u

            **atanih10** : Listen ok they dont Hate me

            **atanih10** : and dont call tobio that they hate it

            **tsukkisaurus** : lmao okay but.    do i care ?

            **atanih10** : literally Who asked you to be This much of a dick

            **bokhooto** : SORRY TO INTERRUPT BUT IM GAY

            **pussyfucker** : we know

            **owlmom** : we know

            **bokhooto** : NO BUT LISTEN

            **bokhooto** : HINATA AND TSUKISHIMA WHOS THAT CAPTAIN FOR THAT ONE SCHOOL IN UR PREFECTURE

            **atanih10** : uhhh

            **tsukkisaurus** : oh yeah because we can definitely figure out who the fuck ur talking about

            **bokhooto** : HES GOT LIKE DYED BLOND HAIR N HAS COOL PIERCINGS AND I WANT HIM IN MY ASSHOLE

            **bokhooto** : I THINK HIS SCHOOL IS CALLED JOHZENJI OR SOME SHIT

            **atanih10** : oooooh terushima

            **tsukkisaurus** : Fucking terushima i Hate

            **bokhooto** : YESSSSS HIM !!!!

            **bokhooto** : akaashi can i have a fuck pass

            **owlmom** : a what

            **bokhooto** : a fuck pass

            **pussyfucker** : hes asking if its ok for him to have a side hoe Basically

            **owlmom** : Wtf

            **bokhooto** : HEAR ME OUT AKAASHI OK

            **bokhooto** : IF U SAW WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE YOUD WANT HIM IN UR ASS TOO

            **atanih10** : true actually ngl but terushima is hot lmao bye

            **tsukkisaurus** : Screenshotted And Saved™

            **tsukkisaurus** : kageyama is gonna kill u lol

            **atanih10** : TSUKISHIMA U RATTY PIECE OF SHIT

            **owlmom** : what does this terushima look like i want to know why u want him in ur asshole that badly

_**bokhooto** sent an image: " **STAND ON ME.jpg** "_

            **owlmom** : o fuk

            **tsukkisaurus** : bokuto why do u have a picture of him Saved

            **bokhooto** : why dont You have a picture of him saved

             **pussyfucker** : tru

            **bokhooto** : DO U SEE WHAT I MEAN NOW AKAASHI

            **owlmom** : i Very Much do See

            **owlmom** : terushima can have a pass

             **bokhooto** : FUCK YES

_**atanih10** has added **yujiji** to the group: " **we'll never be loved squad** "_

            **atanih10** : terushima will you let bokuto in ur asshol

            **yujiji** : wat

            **pussyfucker** : bokuto wants to fuck you will you let him

            **tsukkisaurus** : his bf even gave him a fuck pass for u

            **yujiji** : whos bokuto tho idk who he is

            **yujiji** : show me a pic of him then maybe

_**owlmom** sent an image: " **f** **ucking dork.jpg** "_

            **yujiji** : HOLY SHIT

            **yujiji:** NOAH FENCE BUT I NEED HIM UP MY ASS

            **bokhooto** : HELLO I WILL GLADLY GO UP UR BUM

            **yujiji** : OH MY GOD R U BOKUTO

            **yujiji** : CAN U LIKE

            **yujiji** : STRANGLE ME WITH THOSE BICEPS

            **owlmom** : THEYRE GOOD BICEPS RIGHT

            **yujiji** : FUCK YEAH THEY ARE OH MY GOD

            **owlmom** : u should feel blessed the owner of those biceps wants to fuck u

            **owlmom** : u will convert to christianity once he is In You

            **owlmom** : gOD dont even get me started on what he can do with those arms of his

            **atanih10** : IM SO UNCOMFY RN

            **yujiji** : wait owl mom r u bokutos bf

            **owlmom** : yes

            **owlmom** : my name is akaashi

            **owlmom** : and from this day forth im accepting u as bokutos side hoe

            **yujiji** : OH MY GOD

            **yujiji** : THANK YOU AKAASHI WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE

            **yujiji** : tbh the last time i saw biceps that good was iwaizumis from seijoh

            **yujiji** : but its not like i could go anywhere near him lmao

            **yujiji** : that oikawa would kill me

            **pussyfucker** : true he does have good biceps

            **tsukkisaurus** : why is this chat the Ugliest thing ive ever seen

            **yujiji** : but tbh i would like To Thank All of You for this wonderful oppurchunity

            **tsukkisaurus** : oppurchunity

            **yujiji** : wait bokuto yall live in tokyo right

            **bokhooto** : ye

            **yujiji** : ok ill hit u up when i next go ;)

            **bokhooto** : O//v//O

            **tsukkisaurus** : what the fuck is that bokuto never do that again

            **yujiji** : aight gays im off !!!

            **owlmom** : see u soon fellow bokuto fucker

            **atanih10** : discusting

_**yujiji** left the group_

            **bokhooto:** HEY HEY HEY

            **pussyfucker** : HEY HEY HEY

            **tsukkisaurus:** yall are fuckin disgusting

            **atanih10** : ok tsukki but whos the one who keeps askin abt who fucked who in the karasuno gc

            **owlmom** : wtf

            **atanih10** : ikr

            **tsukkisaurus** : listen Ugly

            **tsukkisaurus** : i have my reasons

            **tsukkisaurus** : and stop calling me that

            **lionhaiba** : what Happen ?

            **pussyfucker** : who the fuck are you

            **lionhaiba** : what do U mean who am i ?

            **atanih10** : lev where have u been for the past 15 minutes

            **lionhaiba** : trying to figure out how to change my username

            **pussyfucker** : LMAO

            **lionhaiba** : also i asked alisa if you guys were right about my old username

            **lionhaiba** : she just laughed at me

            **atanih10** : so we were right

            **lionhaiba** : yes

            **lionhaiba** : shes still laughing

            **tsukkisaurus** : JKFDJKDFLJK IM CRTINDF

            **pussyfucker** : IM PISDDINF MYSRLD

            **bokhooto** : SORRY TO INTERRUPT AGAIN BUT IM GAY

            **bokhooto** : AGAIN

            **bokhooto** : TERUSHIMA JUST TEXTED ME SAYING HES COMIN TO TOKYO THIS WEEKEND IM CRUINF

            **owlmom** : oh yeah i gave him ur number ur welcome

            **bokhooto** : BABE

            **bokhooto** : ILYSM BABE UR THE BEST

            **owlmom** : i know ;)

            **lionhaiba** : who terushima? :o

            **bokhooto** : but wait

            **atanih10** : what

            **bokhooto** : what do i say to him when i meet him

            **tsukkisaurus** : "so we gon fuk yet or"

            **atanih10** : tsukishima why

            **pussyfucker** : i have an idea

            **owlmom** : oh god

            **pussyfucker** : this will totally seal the deal

            **atanih10** : im uncomfy

            **tsukkisaurus** : same

            **pussyfucker** : when hes walking up to u be like

            **pussyfucker** : here come dat boi

            **pussyfucker** : and then look at his ass

            **pussyfucker** : and say

            **pussyfucker** : oh SHIT waddup

            **bokhooto** : PERFECT

_**tsukkisaurus** changed the group name to: " **a Huge Fucking Mistake** "_

_**tsukkisaurus** left the group_

_**atanih10** left the group_

_**owlmom** left the group_

_**lionhaiba** left the group_

            **bokhooto** : hello darkness my old friend

_**pussyfucker** changed the group name to: " **who needs friends when u've got MEMES** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hello im alive once again. school is the worst im So Sorry bUt after 4-5 weeks ill be able to update more bc summer and yea. anYWAY theres a few(lot) more headcannons in this chap: 1) tsukki is multilingual af ok fight me, 2) alisa loves to trash her brother (but also loves to love him aw babies), 3) THEY ALL WORSHIP ALISA (like lmao who doesnt ?), 4) NON BINARY KENMA WHO LOVES TO WEAR SKIRTS !! AAAA 5) bokuto has a huge crush on terushima (inspired by this art by rhymewithrachel http://rhymewithrachel.tumblr.com/post/138527363773/they-shouldnt-meet) 6) akaashi lets this said crush happen (an open relationship i guess ??) 7) memes. but yeah yall should comment what kinda stuff u would want future chapters to have ? e.g. brief summaries of what u want happening, any teams/groups specifically, stuff like that yanno. i hope u enjoyed the update !!


End file.
